We need Her
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Hermione is out with Rose, and she took a wrong turn, leading to a confrontation with a masked man. She gets hurt and is stuck in the hospital. A family fic.


**Author's note:**

**WOOOOOOO! **

**Wrote this primarily for the Apprentice Competition. **

**It's due in a few hours. And I had no inspiration, till a while ago.. **

**So skipped my lesson :/ And wrote this :D **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please leave a note, tell me if you like it :P**

XXX

"_Body's healing." _

"_Best not to wake her. Let her wake on her own."_

"_Pain might have been too much." _

"_Could die." _

"_Depends." _

He bowed his head, the medics' words swimming in his head. He clasped her cold palm in two of his warm ones. It had been one week and she was still asleep. His daughter still hadn't spoken a word and his son had finally fallen asleep after crying for his mother.

He wanted to burst into tears.

Why did she have to take that route?

XXX

"Come on dear, we are going to be late," Hermione said as she hurried through the alleys, holding Rose's hand tightly.

"Mommy," Rose said as she looked around at the unfamiliar buildings.

"Yes dear?" Hermione asked, tightening her grip as she realized she had taken a wrong turn.

She didn't recognize the place, but she knew where she was.

"Where are we?"

"Knockturn Alley," Hermione answered curtly.

"Isn't that-" Rose's voice seemed too loud in the gloomy place.

"Yes. Now please be quiet Rose. Mommy has to think," Hermione said, turning to give her daughter a quick glance.

And that was when she saw it. A figure dressed in a black robe, half hidden behind a building. He had a wand pointed in their direction. The tip of the wand glowed red.

She immediately hauled Rose into her arms, and began murmuring protection spells under her breath. She turned around quickly, placing her back to the figure as she hid Rose with her body, and started to run.

She had to call for help. She couldn't place Rose in harm's way.

She fumbled desperately, her thick coat blocking her way. She needed her wand. She could hear heavy steps behind her.

The alleys were unfamiliar. She had never been here. She had only read about them. Read about dark alleys, and dark wizards and witches making homes here. After the war, it still remained a seedy and dangerous place.

She should have never taken that short cut. She should have turned back the minute she realized where she was. She berated herself silently.

Suddenly, she heard soft sobs. Rose had started to cry.

"Shhh baby. It's going to be ok," She murmured into her ear, as she found her wand.

She pulled her wand out and turned to face the figure chasing her.

She thought of the day she gave birth to Rose. The pure wonder on Ron's face. The absolute joy she felt. And she cast the spell with all her might.

"Expecto patronum."

The bright light blinded the assailant, and gave her time to hide Rose. She placed Rose on the floor and pushed her toward a narrow pathway.

"Hide there darling. Stay safe," She whispered, looking into the sky blue eyes of her child.

"Everything will be ok. Don't come out till it's safe," she said, distractedly as she pushed Rose gently.

"Mom?"

"We can talk later. Go hide Rose, and be brave," Hermione said sternly in her no-nonsense voice.

Rose quickly nodded, sight blurred with tears, and ran into the darkness.

Hermione quickly straightened up and began to run, leading the robed figure away from her daughter. Her otter ran by her side and she whispered a message, before sending it away.

She turned and saw spells fly towards her. She dodged them and turned left into another alley. She barely registered the grimy windows, the shops, the signs. She just wanted the figure away from her daughter. Ron should receive the message soon, and he would rescue Rose.

She just had to stall. She didn't know what exactly the figure wanted, but she knew it couldn't be for anything good.

She suddenly stopped, heart thudding away erratically.

It was a dead end.

She heard a sinister laugh behind her and slowly turned.

"Thought you would escape me didn't you, Mudblood," he said.

His voice was raspy and had a note of pleasure in it.

She shot a stunning spell at the figure. A shield bounced her spell away. That was the only spell she cast before she was forced to be on the defense. The attacker had started going on the offensive, shooting spells quickly. She defended them all with a shield spell.

Before she knew it, her back hit the wall. She was fully trapped. And that was when he caught her unawares and she was caught by a cruciatus curse. She fell to the ground and writhed in pain, as she tried to gain control over her limbs. She couldn't move.

He came to stand close to her.

"It wouldn't be good if I didn't teach you your place." He cackled as he cast spells.

She felt pain run through her body. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, she gave up and sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.

XXX

He had been looking at the latest broomsticks with Hugo when he saw the otter.

Hugo had seen it first. He had gotten excited, knowing it belonged to his mother. His happy laughter had alerted Ron to the shining otter. Once he had turned to see it, it had delivered the message.

In Hermione's panicked voice, it had said softly, "Ron, there's someone chasing me. I am leading him away from Rose. We are at Knockturn Alley. Rose is hiding. My patronus should lead you to her. Find her."

He couldn't move.

Hermione was in Knockturn Alley. She was in trouble. Rose was in trouble.

He couldn't breathe.

"Daddy?" a soft voice brought him out of his mind.

"You are squeezing me too tightly," Hugo whimpered in pain.

He smiled thinly, eyes glassy and apologized.

Soon, he started moving. He had to help Hermione and Rose. Especially Rose, who was all alone. He immediately rushed over to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was a few shops away. He rushed in and was met by the usual throng of people. He desperately sought out his family members.

He spotted Harry and George conversing at a corner.

He rushed over, pushing through the crowds, Hugo safe in his arms.

Once he reached them, he said, "Hermione's in trouble."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. George gently pulled Hugo into his arms, murmuring soft assurances to the small boy.

"Go on. I'll take care of Hugo," he said, with serious eyes.

"Hermione's never been to Knockturn Alley. She might be in some serious trouble," George murmured what Ron was thinking.

Harry nodded shortly and the pair left the building.

"How do-" Harry stopped short at the sight of the patronus.

"Her patronus is supposed to lead us to Rose," Ron said tightly.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I can't lose her... Not now. Not after everything we've been through. And I can't lose my baby. She's only six. Too young."

Harry nodded, eyes bright.

"You won't,"

XXX

"Rose! Rose! Rose darling! Where are you?"

"Rose!"

"Hermione's patronus stopped here. She must be around here somewhere."

Rose held her breath, clutching her knees hard.

That sounded like Daddy and Uncle Harry. But it could be the bad people. She knew that there were spells that could change the way you looked. Spells that could change your voice. That could be someone else.

She sat there, hidden in the darkness.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the dank alley. It was Mommy's otter. The otter bounded up to her and bumped at her legs. She let out a soft cry.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by warm hands. She breathed in deep and smelt Daddy.

"Be brave," Those were Mommy's last words to her. She hoped she had been brave.

"Yes Baby, you have been so brave," Daddy said into her ear.

His breath tickled, but she couldn't laugh. She had been so terrified.

"Mommy?" She whispered.

Daddy pulled her away and she could see his face. It was streaked with tears.

"We don't know Rose. We don't know where she is," Daddy said, staring into her eyes.

"Rose darling, are you ok?" Uncle Harry said from behind, his warm hand on her back.

She turned to face him and nodded. He gave her a smile.

"Which way were you walking Rose?" Uncle Harry asked her.

She looked at both sides and then pointed one way.

"Mommy was running in this direction," a sob burst out.

"Shhh baby, it's going to be ok," Daddy whispered as he pushed her head down to lie on his shoulder.

It was going to be ok. Daddy would find Mommy and then they would go home. Then Mommy would make hot chocolate and everyone would tuck into Mommy and Daddy's bed. She would be close to Daddy while Hugo will be by Mommy's side. Then Mommy would read them a story, and they would go to sleep.

XXX

"Hermione, you have to wake up babe," Ron pleaded.

He couldn't bare to see the pale face. The limp hair. The closed eyes. She looked like she was de-

He couldn't say it. He wouldn't say it. She would never leave him, leave them. She loved them too much. Her babies.

Rose and Hugo had been brought to the burrow. They had screamed and begged to stay. But he couldn't handle taking care of them.

She looked much better now.

When he had found her, she was bleeding. Cuts littered her whole body. Her face and body were so bruised, he struggled to see his Hermione in that poor broken body.

"If I had the chance..." He felt rage flooding his veins, at the thought of the man who hurt her.

He would have killed that bastard who dared to hurt her. But the coward had fled, and Harry had reminded him of his two girls. They were more important than chasing after that sick bastard.

He looked at her face, and gently stroked her hair as he spoke to her.

"Rose needs you. She hasn't said a word. Not one word since she saw you like that," his throat was choked up.

He bowed his head and grasped her hand tighter.

"Hugo hasn't stopped crying. Your baby boy... You need to wake up babe."

"Please Hermione... It's been seven days. We need you."

"I can't even take care of the kids."

"You can't die. Please 'Mione. Not now. Not when we are supposed to have our happily ever after.."

He lay his head on the bed, near her stomach, and let the tears flow.

He missed her so much.

XXX

He felt a soft touch on his head, sifting through his hair. He moaned and pushed against it, wanting more.

Familiar fingers slid down his face, lightly touching. So light, the touch was barely there. The cool fingers paused at his eyelid, then stopped at his freckles. A thumb rubbed against his cheek. He sighed appreciatively.

The thumb landed at his mouth and he cheekily parted his lips, allowing the thumb in, only to trap it there.

That was when he finally opened his blue eyes.

He stared at the woman who had been touching him, eyes mirthful, with her thumb in his mouth.

That was when everything came crashing and he remembered.

He bolted up from the bed and sat straight, staring at her.

"Hermione?"

She laughed. The best sound he had heard in days.

"Who were you expecting? Should I be worried?" She mock-narrowed her eyes.

He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

XXX

_Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. _

_And just when you think it can't get any better, it can. _

_-Nicholas Sparks_


End file.
